1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and system for on-line selling. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for on-line selling, which identifies targeted buyers and places on-line product marketing information at the preferred on-line locations of the targeted buyers.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different on-line marketing and/or selling systems are well known in the art, however, typically these previous methods require the potential buyer to find the web site where the product information is posted.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,423, 4,789,235, 4,850,007, 5,099,422, 5,105,184, 5,220,501, 5,305,195, 5,319,542, 5,347,632, 5,377,354, 5,442,771, 5,446,919, 5,515,270, 5,537,314, 5,566,353, 5,584,025, 5,590,197, 5,594,910, 5,636,346, 5,715,399, 5,717,923, 5,724,521, 5,727,163, 5,729,594, 5,740,549, 5,764,601, 5,768,521, 5,796,945, 5,862,223, 5,930,769, 5,933,811, 5,949,044, 5,954,582, 5,987,464, 5,987,480, 5,991,751, 6,026,368, 6,029,141, 6,049,787, 6,058,417 and 6,067,532. Each of these patent documents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material container therein.